Shard Beasts
Shard beasts are, essentially, guardian creatures of the Shards. Each Shard has 3, which each represents the elements they preside over. Thus far, only Sca, Giu, Cyr, Mto, Uel, and Dhi are known. It is presumed that there are a total of 12 Shard Beasts, one for each existing element in the world of Pax. Recently awakened War, who has betrayed the Goddess Taint for more power and got himself exiled and removed as Taint's General and Council member, has approached Daerta and Oru'in, in attempts to free and waken them. Wake them he did, but he has not yet freed them. His goal is to remove both Taint and Purity as the ruling Goddesses in Desarith. Daerta and Oru'in, whom both have agreed to his goals, presented him their 'children': the Shard Beasts to aid him in his quest. Both Sca and Giu have been defeated by the Sins and Virtues, who were sent to dispatch the dangerous creatures from destroying the Sin's temporary camp site and House Eternity. Daerta's Shard Beasts Daerta has gifted her three Shard Beasts to War for his disposal to aid his goals: Giu, Sca and Cyr. Daerta presides over the elements of Earth, Stone and Body. Giu Giu, which represents the element of Earth, looks like a large snapping turtle with horns like a triceratops, with glowing green eyes, vines, thorns and plants growing out of it's shell. Giu can cause earthquakes and use vines to attack. Giu might also have been poisonous. Giu was the first shard Beast to attack. It was defeated by Empathy, Temperance, Hostility and Tranquility in Sanctuary Grounds Sca Sca, which represents the element of Stone, learns as it attacks. With this, along with its stone-body, Sca was extremely hard to take down. Sca uses boulders to attack, and constantly reshapes his body to be a better, more effective fighting machine. Sca was beaten by Pain, Heresy, Altruism and Redemption at the Hidden Waterfall Cyr Cyr, which represents the element of Body, is truly a patchwork of 'bodies'. Rotten, foul and dead bodies, that is. Cyr is large, foul and intimidating (have I mentioned foul?), and very much intelligent and agile. Looking very much like an undead patchwork cat, Cyr will be a tough one to bring down. Cyr is expected to enter combat with Determination, Fortitude, Immorality, and Loyalty in the Ridgeline Boundary Oru'in's Shard Beasts Oru'in has recently gifted his own three Shard Beasts to War. As Oru'in holds the elements of Air, Essence and Shock, his shard beasts represents each as well. Uel Uel represents the element of Essence, and is filled to the brim with emotions and life. Uel is equine shaped, with a horn on the crest of its head, very much like a unicorn. Semi-transparent and glowing gold, Uel has eyes that seems to burn with age. Uel is the size of a full-grown Styndar. Uel is being confronted by Sorrow, Addiction, Innocence and Plague at the Capitol Lake in Lehaita Dhi Dhi represents the element of Air, and can only be seen when she wants to be, being air herself. Dhi has a feline form, but with a beak instead of a tooth-filled maw, and large, bird-like wings. Dhi is ever-curious. It is unknown as to when Dhi will be attacking. Mto Mto represents the element of Shock, and is a lizard like creature with wings made from lightning and thunder itself. Mto attacks with his offensive element, causing large damage alike, and is as quick as lightning. Mto is being confronted by Empathy, Heresy, Tenacity, and Tranquility in the Icylas Forest Khammus' Shard Beasts Khammus has yet to be approached by War, and it is not known if he'll aid War with his own Shard Beasts, or at all, yet. But seeing as Khammus holds the elements of Fire, Chaos and Shade, it is probably safe to assume each beast would represent those three elements as well. Relmaiu's Shard Beasts Relmaiu has been warned by the other Shards to be approached last, and so War has not yet met her. It is not known if she will provide her own Shard Beasts for War's disposal, or even aid him at all in his quest. Relmaiu presides over Water, Ice and Mind, so like Khamman's, her shard beasts would likely hold those elements as well. Category:Content Category:Information